With the technical development and better living standards, people would definitely have increasingly high expectations in terms of liquid crystal display (LCD). To satisfy the large LCD demands of some people and the requirement of some promotional event activities, a few of conventional LCDs are spliced and merged to form a large size display apparatus composed of the LCDs.
FIG. 1 is a structural schematic view of a conventional flexible display device 10 in the flexible splicing display apparatus. The flexible display device 10 includes data lines 11, scan lines 12 and pixel units 13 composed of interlaced data lines 11 and scan lines 12. The driving chips 14 provides the data signals to the data lines 11 respectively by the data signal wire 15 and provides scan signals to the scan lines 12 respectively by the scan signal wire 16.
In FIG. 1, the connection pads of the data lines 11 and the data signal wire 15 of the flexible display device 10 are disposed in one side of the driving chip 14 of flexible display device 10, and the connection pads of the scan lines 12 and the scan signal wire 16 are disposed in two other sides of the flexible display device 10. Thus, the three sides of the flexible display device 10 includes the connection pads which disadvantageously downgrades the display quality. When the flexible display devices 10 are spliced to form the conventional flexible splicing display apparatus, the side with the connection pads affects the display status of the connection region. As a result, the display quality of the flexible splicing display apparatus composed of the flexible display devices 10 is poor.
Consequently, there is a need to develop a novel of driving circuit, flexible display device and flexible splicing display apparatus to solve the aforementioned issues.